Mystery of a Ninja (Rewrite)
by MyHeadIsSpinning
Summary: All is normal until Kai recieves a text that changes it all. Will he live to tell his team? (Now back and better than ever!)
1. It Begins

It was a beautiful morning overlooking Ninjago City. Jay lazily jumped off the top bunk of his bed and wandered into kitchen.

"Hey, it's about time you got up! Its 9:30, sleepy head!" Nya teased, "Nya's right. You were supposed to be awake an hour ago." stated the old sensei. The ninja seated themselves,waiting for breakfast to be served. "Well too bad y'all are up. I was going to eat all the pancakes and b-" Cole was cut off by Lloyd speeding in. "You almost crashed. Watch where you're going." Wu said, hitting the to year old with his staff. "Anyways, Lloyd how was your first sleepover?" asked Zane, "It was great considering the fact that I had to wake at 8:30 in the morning to get here." said Lloyd as he got seated."

Seconds later, Kai walked out wearing a stained white apron and balancing two plates on his hands one holding bacon and the other blueberry chocolate chip pancakes.

- **Nya's Point of view-**

After we began eating, I noticed Kai start to fidget a bit. He finishes his breakfast quickly. "May I be excused? I'd like to take a walk before training starts" Kai says. Sensei nods. "Where exactly are you going?" I ask suspiciously. "I just need a breath of fresh air," He replied.

A couple minutes later, I stand, letting my chair scrape the floor. "I'm following him." "Why?" Jay asked. "Didn't you see Kai not being able to sit still? Or that he was up before any of us?" I said. "I did notice him acting differently." Zane agreed. "Thank you Zane" I said, "I be long."

I leave the bounty's dining room without another word and slide down the anchor chain.

After a few minutes of running, I finally see Kai, he's going towards Ignacia, our home village.

 **-Kai point of view.-**

I know Nya's following me, she knows me too well.

Next I wrapped the throwing stars with some dusty wrapping paper I found in the closet, Then I went to my old room and opened the drawer. Anything to create a distraction. I eyed Nya peeking through the window, I chuckled and pulled out an old portrait of four people, a family.

The first one was the dad. He had black hair and black eyes, the hair was almost an exact image of mine. The second was the mom with long red brown hair that was in a braid down to her waist and brilliant green eyes - the same ones I have. The third was, you guessed it, me. A duplicate of my Mom. The last sat on my shoulders sporting bobbed black hair and bangs combed to the side to go along with dark, happy eyes.

I wiped my eyes while taking one last look at the picture. It was the final one I had since it was all ruined. My phone buzzed. I got a text. I grabbed my smart phone and checked my messages to see an unknown number. "Curious." I muttered as I tapped and read it.

 _Hello Kai. It's me. Don't you remember? Those bright flames? The screams from your family? Trapped? I'm here to finish the job, There will never be another Ishihara again._

"Well that's not good." I muttered. I looked out the window to see the bright afternoon sun, crap.

About twenty minutes later I stepped onto the deck of the bounty. "Where have you been dude?!" exclaimed Jay, "Yeah! You missed training and lunch!' said Cole. Wow, didn't know they'd be this mad. The two continued to yell at me until Sensei came out to see what all the commotion was. "Stop! Kai had a right to be gone all day. Now, apologize." Cole and Jay sighed and turned to me, "I'm sorry Kai, I guess I was just jealous that you got to miss training." said Jay with a chuckle, I smiled, "Sorry Kai." Cole muttered.

I rolled my eyes and checked my phone.

 _Dude. Stop moving around Ninjago so that I can take care of you!_

I guess I was making a face or something because Jay said, "Relax bro! Cole's just being Cole!"

"Hehe, yeah. I'm just gonna…" I chucked my phone off the bounty and into the sea of sand.… wait… MY PHONE!

"Kai? You ok? Why'd you just throw your phone?" Asked Nya. MENTAL FACEPALM

"What? No reason…" Run, Kai, run so no one suspects anything!

I ran off the bounty to find my phone.

 **-Back on the bounty, no POV-**

"That was weird." Zane observed. "Yeah, has he been acting funny to you too?" Jay wondered.

The earth ninja rolled his eyes. "We talked about his earlier. He's probably just hiding something."

* * *

"Where is it? Where is my stupid phone?!" Kai was frustrated… as always. "I can't believe I threw my phone off the bounty!" He yelled.

A muffled song was heard from the sand. Ninja go! go! Everybody with me!

"Hey! That's ringtone."

The Fire ninja dug until the ringtone wasn't muffled anymore.

"Aug! How'd it get all the way down here?"

He picked up his phone and checked the time. 2:46pm 1 unread text ,it read.

 _Hey kid. Have you always been so stupid? You know where you are, right? Anyway, keep moving, I'll find you soon enough._

Seriously? How stupid did that guy think Kai was?

Kai ran back to the bounty.

"Hey guys! Heh I found my phone!" the fire ninja chuckled nervously.

"You're a bit too cheerful. What's up, idiot?" Cole said, Zane elbowed him.

"No need to be such a jerk." Kai retorted. "Okay, okay! Break it up. Let's go get our anger out on some Fist 2 Face 2!"

The three rolled their eyes and followed Jay to the game room.

 **Three games later**

After Kai won (of course), they all went to bed.

Ninja go! Go!

Kai rolled his eyes. Stupid phone! He had a text:

 _Nighty night ninja. I better sleep too, I've got a long day of tracking to do._

Kai rolled his eyes and took off his high tops. A red blinking button fell out of the shoe.

Wait… the tracker wasn't on his phone, It was on him!

 **A/N Hey everyone! In honor of my three year anniversary on I decided to rewrite Mystery of a Ninja, as you can tell. I worked really hard on this and sorry that this goes pretty fast. I have my computer back so hopefully I'll be able to update more! What do you think? How long have you been on FFN?**

 **Please read and review!**

 **-NGGK**


	2. Minor Set Backs

The next morning, Kai went to work immediately. How could he not have noticed this before?

The fire ninja typed the phone number into the bridges identification page and looked it up.

The location of the phone number came from… Kai was shaking, he was so eager to finally find where this idiot was texting him from!

Cole, Zane and Lloyd came in. "Hey Kai. Whatcha doing?" Lloyd said. "Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out!" Was Kai's reply.

"Woah Kia! That's not very nice!" Cole taunted. "Zane, how may one say 'I really want to hit you in the face with a brick I million times'?"

"One absolutely wishes to acquaint your face with a fundamental building item. Relentless and repeatedly."

"Yeah. That." Kai said, directing it towards Cole.

Jay and Nya walked in. "Ah! Get out!" Kai yelled. Jay, not listening directed his attention to the screen. "Woah. What's that?"

Kai facepalmed. "Kai… why did you look up the address to Four Weapons?" Asked Nya. All eyes were on the fire ninja.

"What? That - That can't be right." Kai entered the phone number again. The same results. The fire ninja clicked the 'More Info' button.

'Adrian and Anna Flamey'

'Current status: alive'

'Four Weapons blacksmith shop'

'Phone number: (423) 671-8016'

'As of: August 8th, 2016'

But Kai stopped listening after the automated voice said the second line.

"It - it can't be true." Nya mumbled. Kai had his head in his hands. "It was just updated. Agh. I hate technology."

Kai pulled out his phone and entered the last text he had received into the computer.

 _You'll never find me. I'm safe in this spot. You're so easy to fool.  
_  
He had gotten that in the middle of the night.

'Sent from 2415 Four Weapons, Ignacia'

The ninja soon left the bridge to do their own things. Kai went to his room to think things over. _'I know. I'll go there and see for myself!'_ Kai's thoughts were interrupted by Jay. He threw open the fire ninja's door and stood in front of him.

"Yes? Is there something you needed?" Kai would expect Cole in here because they shared the room, but not Jay. "You hurt Nya. She's upset and it's all your fault."

"What? Is she okay?" The fire ninja quickly stood up. "Oh yeah, she's fine. Thanks to me." Jay looked mad. Like, really mad. "You're beginning to sound like Lloyd…" Kai crossed his arms and looked down at the slightly shorter ninja.

Small sparks began coming out of Jay's fists. "Jay… You know what Sensei said. We have to control ourselves in order to control our elements."

"Oh. So, tell me Kai. Am I still acting like Lloyd? Or am I acting like you?!" Jay brought a hand to his face, getting ready to punch Kai.

"Nya's all I have! You're not gonna take that away!" Jay striked, Kai dodged. "Really? You at least have a family. I'm not going to hit you, Jay!"

The Lightning ninja was just getting more mad. He striked again, this time hitting Kai's temple. Jay was now bouncing from foot to foot like boxer.

Jay soon tried to run at his brother. Kai put his hand out to stop the teenager in blue. It work for a second but Jay pushed his head harder and it ended with a sickening crack that came from Kai's wrist.

It was loud too because Cole soon ran in. "What was that sound?! Did something break?!" Jay made a face. "Yeah. I think so." He pointed to Kai, who held his wrist to his chest. A look of pain briefly crossing his face.

"Kai? You okay?" The red ninja shook his head and shakily put his left arm out for Cole and Jay to see.

Kai's wrist could bend so far back that his fingers could touch his forearm, a bone stuck through the underside where it definitely should not be.

Immediately, Jay began to freak out. He jumped behind Cole, "I'm sorry! Just please, don't show me again!"

"Jay. Go get the others." The Lightning ninja quickly ran off at Cole's command. He ran into the game room where Zane and Lloyd were going against each other in Fist2Face, Nya sat on the couch to cheer them on and Sensei was looking at a scroll.

The old man soon noticed Jay's presence. "Hello Jay. Why so urgent?" Nya looked over but the green and white ninja didn't take their eyes off the screen.

"Set course for the hospital." Seeing their confusion, Jay motioned for them to follow. Nya grabbed a chunk of Lloyds hair and pulled him along.

They ran into the bedroom where Kai sat on the floor supporting his wrist and Cole tried to comfort him

They immediately set course for the Ninjago City Hospital. As soon as they arrived, Nya and Kai ran in. The nurse didn't ask what was wrong, she just made them wait in the waiting room. Soon, the fire ninja was wearing a big red cast.

Kai sighed. "Looks like I won't be doing anything for a while."

"But you will fight." Everyone was surprised by Sensei Wu's comment. "But Sensei. I don't understand. Wouldn't Kai just get injured worse?" Zane said. "He may. Or he may not. But we will never know until we try." The old man then left the room. Lloyd muttered "Lucky." At Kai, then headed towards the training room.

"I really don't understand the Garmadon family." Jay said, clearly trying to make a laugh. "No one does!" Kai yelled back, heading towards the kitchen.

 _Hey kid, a set back is it not? Don't go burning that cast now._

Kai rolled his eyes. He deleted the text history and walked out of the kitchen. "Hey Lloyd! You want a phone? Here you go!" Kai tossed the blonde his phone and walked away.

After getting over the shock that Kai GAVE him his phone, Lloyd smirked and began to hack into the OPhone 10.

 **A/N Thanks for the wonderful reviews, y'all are the best! I was going to post this earlier but I forgot 'cause I was playing Terraria lol. What's you guys favorite games? What'd you think of this chapter? Please read and review!**

 **Bye!**

 **-NGGK**


	3. Mystery Solved?

**-Kai POV-**

Tears blurred my vision as pain filled my body. My breathing quickened, desperate to get a breath into my lungs.

I heard the shouts of my teammates, they see me fall to my knees.

Run. Run faster. Save me from whatever happens next. Show me that you care… If you care. NO don't let your last thoughts be filled with hate and doubt.

I squeeze my eyes shut and try to hold myself up. It's not working. I think, breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out.

A deranged, almost demented, laughter interrupts what almost saved my failing life.

I thought strikes me. I'm not dead yet. This...this thing is telling me something. A horrible voice fills my ears. It sounds like an old man who has been smoking since childhood.

'Too slow, fire burner!'

Fire burner.

Fire. Burner.

r.

Images of my parents flashed through my head. That was their nickname for me! This thing has something against my family.

My breathing slows. No. You can get through this. I turn my head. They're almost here! I fall to my face. My energy is gone.

"You can do it, brother!"

These voices… They've made it? Sirens blare and I feel myself lifted. To heaven? No onto a stretcher.

Something hard grows around my left wrist. It goes from my knuckles to my elbow. A cast? My cast.

A mask is pulled to my face and air slowly fills my suffering lungs.

I'm alive.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai sat up in a pool of sweat on his top bunk. There are no demonic laughs, no ambulances, no Masks.

The fire ninja jumped down, ignoring the pain in his arm and… leg? his brothers are getting ready for the day and he should too

However, after trying to walk, the red ninja falls on his back. There's knife through his leg.

Kai smiled, not his signature smirk, but a real, genuine smile.

 _You may have injured my today, but never again will you get your way._ If the assaulter wanted mysterious sayings there was one freeby.

Cole looked to the heap of red on the ground. "Kai! What the heck happened?!"

The idiot was smiling! What kind of idiot smiles when they get stabbed?! The young leader called his team back into the shared bedroom.

"Oh my gosh! Kai!" Nya cried, running through her brothers side. Eventually, an ambulance was called and arrived. The samurai went with her brother leaving the others to follow the few pieces of evidence left behind.

"Ok. Anything else we could get clues from?" Cole asked, looking at the information that the fire ninja left on the screen. "Ooh!" Lloyd yelled, running back to his room, "I have Kais phone!" He said, placing the device on the counter. "No time to figure out how you got this," The earth ninja stated, "Let's go check out Four Weapons."

The group was about to leave when a figure on crutches blocked their path. "Wait. Don't go there," Kai started, "You don't understand."

The ninja completely ignored the red ninja by directing the attention to himself. "Wow! You're a fast recoverer!" Jay exclaimed, "I bet it hurts real bad!" Zane said, looking down at his brothers splint. "Yeah… well they stitched and wrapped it up. I'm still getting used to these," the red ninja fumbled with his silver crutches.

Nya shook her head. "This is so stupid. Did you guys find out who did this?" She blinked back tears. "You know what? We'd probably know the answer to that if we went to Four Weapons to investigate." Lloyd said teasingly.

"No." The fire ninja said firmly, "That's trespassing. I'll get you guys arrested."

"... We live in the same house, Kai." Zane stated, "Uh… don't you mean flying ship?" Jay laughed.

Jay's correction earned a smack upside the head. "Is this really the time?" Cole glared in the blue ninjas direction. Their staring contest was interrupted by the crippled fire ninja who continued to stand between his friends and the deck. Kai shook his head, "Something about this still doesn't add up. I want go there and figure this out," He glanced at Nya, "Alone." Cole and sighed, "But are you sure you want to go down there on your own with all your… injuries?"

"Are you saying that I'm too weak to take care of myself?" Kai said, nearly throwing his crutch on the floor. The earth ninja was about to interject but a song came on, indicating a new text. All eyes turned to the orange smartphone in Lloyds hands. In seconds Kai dropped his crutches and lunged one footed at the green ninja, the fire ninja ended up balancing while holding onto the blonde and reaching for his phone. Lloyd, having the upper and extra hand, held the cell above his head and tossed it toward the the group standing in the doorway. Nya reached forward and caught it. Kai gasped, "Nya, please," he whispered. The samurai ignored his pleads slowly turned the phone on.

You could see Nya's eyes turn from curiosity to anger and confusion in seconds. In a low voice, she read the notification out loud. "'In a place… where most of the occupants are devils… in disguise. Bad dreams… are sometimes… an omen to a good time'." Hearing her pause, Jay opened his mouth to say something. Nya held up a hand to stop him. "Wait. That's not it. 'Clean cut… youth sought… in stabbing." .

Cole stood from where he leaned on the door frame and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't that Zodiac Killer guy recite that over some college kid he murdered?" The lightning ninja nodded, recalling the event from a couple months before. "Yeah… now that I think about it. Did we ever figure out who it was?" The others shook their heads. "What about the first part?" Lloyd asked, directing his attention to the Nindroid. "I have no memory of that poem in my database."

"Wait a minute," Kai said. "Something isn't right." Everyone looked at the red ninja hopping over to retrieve his crutches. "How long has this person been sending you these texts?" The fire ninja ignored his sister's question and hurried down the hall towards the bridge. When the group caught up, he was already typing into the computer. After a few seconds, the fire ninja pulled up the page from the day before, one of the causes of his broken arm. Seeing the questioning looks from everyone, Kai explained. "My parents aren't named Adrian and Anna Flamey. Their names are Ray and Maya Ishihara." His voice was cold, sending chills down their spines. "The reason I woke up late and slightly disoriented this morning was because I had a dream - and not a good one either. It was filled with demons disguised as people, screams, and false memories. Thus explaining the first poem in the text.'You may have injured me today, but never again will you get your way'." The last sentence was only slightly louder than a whisper but everyone still heard it.

A song joined the clicking of the keyboard. Another text. Nya opened it and read louder than before. "You may have found me out today, but never again will you get your way'. What?"

"We've got a mind reader and an expert fighter on our hands. Not quite the same power as Neuro's but in close relation." Kai's typing finally slowed, ending with him slapping the Enter button. A photo of a man with shaggy, chin length light brown hair and a mechanical looking eye patch across his right eye appeared on the screen. His face was set in a scowl littered with stubble. "This is our culprit. And his name, is Ronin. A.k.a, The Zodiac Killer."

The ninja and Nya's jaws had dropped to the ground but Kai just kept going. "In feudal Japan, to be Ronin, is to be a wandering samurai without a lord or master. This would explain him sneaking a tracking device into my shoe and stabbing me without any evidence but the knife in my leg. Not even a single outside fingerprint on the bounty. Anyway, he obviously wants me dead. Of course, he wouldn't touch Nya 'cause that just gives us an extra reason to kill him. You can end a bloodline by only killing the males. That would legally make the last name disappear within that family - by tradition of boys taking last name. So sis, when you become the spouse of Jay Walker, you won't be known as an Ishihara anymore." Kai smirked at the blushing couple but went serious seconds later. "Based on this information, Ronin is hiding out in Four Weapons. He came right before I was there, one week ago," The master of fire sent a I-know-you-followed-me look at Nya. "I know this because of the unknown elemental presence I felt."

"I'm confused." Everyone groaned at Jay's response. "Did Kai not just explain almost everything to us for the past ten minutes or were you in lala land this entire time?" Cole said, sending Jay an accusing look. "Okay, I was definitely listening. Why else would I blush? Also, Kai used a big words!"

 **A/N Hi people! This is actually one one my favorite chapters ever lol, so I hope y'all enjoy it too - Lemme know! Ugh I'm soo tiiiired, I've been awake since 5:30 this morning,what time did you awaken? The next chapter is in the writing process so I don't know when it'll be updated. Also, thanks for the awesome reviews!**

 **RandomDragon2.0 : Thanks! Haha yep not creepy at all, and good job to Zaptrap, at least the stabbing wasn't Jay's fault, he probably fainted at the site of it though.**

 **Morro and More: Thank you! I love Five Nights at Freddy's too, I've actually been listening to the unofficial musical by Random Encounters on YouTube haha. Happy almost one year anniversary!**

 **Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you like it.**

 **\- NGGK :)**


	4. Racing

"...As I said before, I wanna go down to the shop and figure this out on my own", The fire ninja said, turning to face his team. They again, ignored him. "Do we know anything else about the Zodiac Killer?" Cole asked, looking to Zane. The Nindroid looked up in thought before answering. "He has killed eleven people. One from each zodiac. The remaining one that he hasn't gotten to is an Aries." Five pairs of eyes turned to look at Kai. "... I'm an Aries. He's going after me," The teenager began typing again. "Everyone woman he has gone after was the last ever bearing their last name in that family. Every man the same. He could be holding grudges. Or taking those with debts?"

"It is possible. But, has your family ever come into contact with him?" Jay asked, looking between Nya and Kai. "How would I know? They disappeared when I was four," Nya muttered, looking angrily at the ground. Her brother narrowed his eyes in thought. "You were only four. It was the day of my seventh birthday and we were in the kitchen finishing off my cake." Cole looked up, alert at the mention of cake. The fire ninja continued. "There was a stiff knock on the door and I opened it to see a man… A man! _The_ man! The Zodiac Killer knocked on the front door and said he had present for me before slashing this scar through my eyebrow." Kai reached up and placed two fingers on the scar. "After that, all I remember is them creating Steam and disappearing. They've never been seen since."

"Wait _what_? Creating _steam_?" Lloyd looked confused. "The elements fire and water combined create steam, my father was a fire bearer and my mother, a water bearer. The reason I have power and Nya doesn't is because, I'm guessing, I'm the oldest. That or the fact that it might've gone to our cousin or something." Kai smirked at the thought of being older. Nya rolled her eyes with a grin, "You know, I could gain powers at any moment."

Kai smiled but it turned grave moments later. "In all seriousness though, I really need to go down to Four Weapons and settle this." The red ninja turned to see what the others had to say but instead found the five of them huddled in the doorway.

"Okay," Cole said, his back to the fire ninja, "We need to figure out who's going to stay behind and babysit Kai while we take a look at the suspect's premises." Jay took a deep breath. "There is only one way to settle this. Rock. Paper. Clamp." They stuck their bare… erm... Hands in the center at the mental count of three. "Hah! Odd one out, Lloyd's staying." The blue ninja smirked at the younger elemental. "Ugh, why do I always lose this game? I still don't understand how paper beats rock," Lloyd grumbled as his brothers left to investigate. "Sorry Kai, I know how unfair this is. Don't wor- ...Kai?" The younger ninja turned to face his older brother but found no one there. Lloyd sighed. "The cons of living with ninja."

* * *

You could barely see the red clad elemental as he swung through the trees. He only paid attention to where and how fast he was going. Four Weapons was about about forty five minutes walking distance from the Bounty's location, excluding Southern traffic. You never know what you could get caught up in down there, no matter your mode of transportation.

Despite her mild case of directional dyslexia, Nya was fast and would be there soon. Hopefully not too soon for Kai to casually dispose of Ronin. The red ninja smirked as the shop came into view, his objectors were not in view so there was still a chance he could make it in time. Jumping from the last tree in his way, Kai painfully landed in the back of the shop. In the distance, he heard faint shouts of his teammates.

While the fire ninja was momentarily distracted, a figure stepped out of the shadows. "Well, look who _finally_ decided to show up!" Kai quickly turned around to see the man he described to his friends only an hour ago. "I - it's you! Why are you doing this?!" The red ninja internally cringed at his stuttering as he got into fighting position. "Are you scared? C'mon! Lighten up, I'm sure you remembered me by now, I see my little birthday present left a scar." Kai noticed his fellow ninjas chat getting louder and louder. They were climbing the hill and for the meantime, Kai let his villain talk.

"So when you're finally dead with only your sister left to cry, 'boo hoo hoo', I'll plant my death note on your grave, explaining why we both died." Once Ronin turned away from him, Kai darted inside as fast as his injured leg could take him. His friends were moments away, he just had to survive until then. Kai's thoughts were interrupted with a hard blow to his mid spine. _Easier said than done._ The red ninja crumpled to the floor, his vision getting cloudy. The murderer chuckled behind him. "You were always the weaker one."

Kai pushed himself onto his hands and knees upon hearing that statement. Before he could even respond however, violent coughs shook his body, the metallic taste of blood on the tip of his tongue. The red ninja pulled his good hand from the floor and saw it was as scarlet as his uniform.

Ronin held his katana, preparing for the final blow. Just as he raised the sword, four figures appeared in the doorway. "Not so fast!" Nya yelled. Jay facepalmed, "Like brother like sister." He muttered. The earth ninja rolled his eyes before taking over. "I'd put down the sword if I were you, that's not the Aries you want to be killing." The samurai made the annoyance obvious on his sharp features but lowered the katana anyway. "Doesn't look he'll last too long either way," Ronin chuckled.

Everyone's gazes rested on Kai as he tried to blink away from the edge of consciousness. " _I_ 'll avenge my parents tonight," His voice was scratchy from the bloody coughs. "I'm not ready to go. All they are is a memory," He was almost crying. "Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me."

And then he closed his eyes.

/

 **A/N What a crappy ending lol. Sorry about keeping y'all waiting! And there might be some sentences that don't make sense... it's kinda late. Anyway, I saw Jacksepticeye live! who's your favorite YouTuber? He inspired me to finish the chapter tonight! Also, a few weeks ago marked the two year anniversary of a good FanFiction friends death. Green-hat2001 was an amazing, kind person and such a good writer! The last few lines are partial lyrics to her favorite song, Kiss It Better - Nightcore version 3**

 **KaylaTheRandom: TA-DA! Hope you like it.**

 **Crystal Cea: Thank you! Haha yes I love it. Wow that's really early to me :)**

 **RandomDragon2.0: Thanks! I'm pretty surprised too, even though I wrote it. Yep! pretty darn close!**

 **BTSWRECKEDME: Here ya go, thank youuu!**

 **-NGGK :D**


	5. Falling

Nya's heart stopped when her brother hit the floor. Cole ran to him. _He'll be okay. Cole will help him._ Nya thought, clenching her fist.

A satisfied smirk took over Ronin's face as he slashed the Aries symbol with a line through it , drawing blood through Kais gi before dropping the katana. "My work here is done," the murderer guiltily held his arms above his head. "My hands are in sight, why not arrest me now?"

The ninja felt like they were in a daze.

Nya blinked angry tears out of her dark eyes, her temperamental side was coming through. Jay saw her emotional state and reached to grab her hand but she pulled away. "You barbaric _bitch_." The good samurai spat the words, newfound hatred present in her almost fragile voice. Ronin chuckled as he picked up his abandoned katana. Kai was now looking at the ceiling with blank eyes, a worrying black ninja cradling his head. "C'mon! This is a moment you'll never remember and a night you'll never forget! ..What's wrong little girl? This wouldn't have happened if your wicked parents had kept their mouths shut." He waved the blade around, cutting the tense air as he spoke. The four remaining ninja cringed as he slowly dragged the long sword across his neck, drawing a line of blood - the teenagers fought tears as the dark liquid mixed with _Kai's_ blood. And for once, things were different among the elementals.

Zane was confused.

Cole was weak.

Nya was scared.

Jay was silent.

And worse of all…

Kai had fallen.

They painfully watched as the possible assassin carved the life from his own body. For once they didn't know; What happens next?

It was silent until a voice came.

"Why are y'all just standing there?"

Lloyd swung from the door frame, kicking Ronin down and land only a yard away from Kai. Zane blinked his shock away, "Lloyd, you are finally here." The nindroid offered a sad smile."Yeah… why are you guys so gri- oh." The young elemental finally met his brother's blank eyes. "I - I guess we should get to work." He whispered before falling to his knees. The ice ninja quickly took control, grabbing Ronin and putting an old sheet over him (with Nya's permission*)

The black ninja looked up from where he held Kai, "his pulse is dropping rapidly! Call Sensei _now."_

Soon enough Sensei Wu had arrived at Four Weapons in the bounty which Cole and Lloyd quickly loaded the fire ninja onto the ship and rushed him to Ninjago City hospital where Kai was placed in the ICU.

"I'm so scared," Nya said quietly. "That we weren't fast enough." Her boyfriends only response was to pull her closer. Because who knows? Who knew how deep that cut went? Who knew how long it took someone die?

It felt like forever later when a nurse came into the waiting room. The ninja stood immediately. "How is he?" Cole asked nurse sighed. "Well, in addition to his previous injuries, he lost a lot of blood, his vertebrae is fractured, and is suffering a pretty severe concussion."

"May we see him?" Zane asked quietly. The nurse gave a sad smile. "He's sleeping right now but I can let it slide. Just don't be too loud."

And so the group went in, hoping that Kai would live to see tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N BOOM TWO MONTHS LATER! I'm Sorry it's so short ahhhhh! There's still one more chapter so don't worry about the bad ending. Dang Kai got pretty beat up haha... Anyway, I'm on summer break now and will hopefully be able to update my other stories too! Also, there's Jaya in this story now lol. Please Read and Review!**

 **-NGGK :)**


	6. Wishes

The light was blinding. Yet somehow, it was… comforting? He opened his dull eyes, confused as to _where_ he was, _who_ he was, and why that light was _so damn bright._ It tempted him to walk through, like it would relieve his aching bones. He chuckled dryly. As if. Painfully shaking his head, the man finally noticed the other side of the room. It was almost pitch black.

What was this - Heaven versus Hell, Death or Life?

The teen slowly lifted his head as a child walked in. Her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail, chocolate brown eyes shining with young innocence. In one hand, the girl was tightly clutching a dragon plush while the other hand was extended to him. "Get up big brother, come play with me!" The man blinked back tears. "Kaiya…*" He croaked. Kaiya put her hands on her hips and huffed. "Well, if you're not going to join me and mommy and daddy then you might as well go back to your friends."

"No, wait! I-I can't leave you. Not again."

The girl smiled. "We _will_ meet again, Kai. But now is not your time, you must power through this. I'll see you soon. I miss you, big brother." Before Kai could return her words, Kaiya was gone.

"I miss you too."

* * *

Kai groaned. The light pierced through his closed eyes, causing him even more pain than what he thought was necessary. It took a second for the red ninja to take note of the smooth sheets beneath him, as well as the intense ache in his back.

Kai attempted to open his eyes but gave up after finding it futile. _Why was this so hard?_ The fire ninja wished he could go back to the other room. It was a luxury compared to wherever he was now. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could go back…

…

"Oh Kai." Nya let out a sob, falling into the chair beside her brothers bed. "He's so _pale._ " Cole muttered, taking in his friends complexion. The remaining four hesitantly followed the black ninja into the small hospital room.

There was nowhere you could look that wouldn't hurt. Between Kais shallow breaths and Nyas tears, the room was silent. "T-this is my fault," Lloyd breathed, hoping no one would hear. "Blaming yourself is not a good way to cope, Lloyd. It was only obvious that Kai would be too stubborn to stay behind. My only regret is that we weren't fast enough," Zane reasoned.

Choosing to ignore the conversation, Cole sighed and traced a scar on the fire ninjas arm.

…

Okay. There were too many things touching him.

Kai felt the crushing grip on his right hand with a hint of wetness on top, he also felt a warm finger tracing patterns on his left arm. The brunette could hear what sounded like gibberish with a hint of guilt and the humming of something nearby.

Ugh. What was happening out there?

The hand on his arm suddenly recoiled and the peacefulness of the strange place went away. Now he _had_ to know what was going on. Taking the deepest breath he could, the fire ninja pried open one eye and saw a blur of colors. Squinting through the light, Kai could finally decipher the colors. His eyes landed on the tear stained face beside him.

"Hey," he whispered, a smile on his face.

"Hey," Nya sniffed, squeezing his hand even harder. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

 _fin._

 **A/N WHOOO! Umm... Yeah sorry for the short and sorta lame ending hehe. 5800+ words strong (minus the authors notes)**

 **RandomDragon2.0: Thanks! Yay, he made it! Thank you for reviewing and making me smile :)**

 *** Okay so I'm mad at myself for this but I did put my OC in this final chapter. Kaiya is the middle child between Kai and Nya. She died with their parents and came to see Kai when he was in The Room. I kinda wanna write a story that shows them in their childhood and shtuff hmm...**

 **Anyway, I hope people enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed rewriting it.**

 **-NGGK :D**


End file.
